


Love Is Enough

by theblock2012



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyunjae is popular on Instagram, I didn't mean for this to end up so artsy lol, M/M, Youtuber! Kevin, basically they're a famous couple online, their relationship is CUTE thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblock2012/pseuds/theblock2012
Summary: Kevin didn’t think that when he befriended the upperclassman all those years ago that he had really found his perfect person.  Someone who had his back no matter what.  His biggest fan.Their lives were intertwined in wires and sometimes Hyunjae wished he could kiss the dark circles under Kevin’s eyes until they went away forever.Or: the AU where Kevin is a YouTuber who just wants his boyfriend to appear in a video every now and again.





	Love Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is Pure (Kevin is pining his ass of irl istg). Also this is a work in progress and I'm already planning the second part!
> 
> \+ I used Hyunjae's stage name in this because it felt more natural.   
> \+ Italicized conversations are flashbacks.   
> \+ Title taken from their song "Just U" a whole anthem.
> 
> Enjoy kids and stan The Boyz!~

Kevin pressed record.

 

“Wait I’m not ready yet.”  Hyunjae whined while fixing a strand of the curly hair hanging in his face.  

 

“Too bad.”  Kevin chuckled, ruffling said hair that he had apparently spent an hour on.  It just looked like bedhead to Kevin.

 

Hyunjae let out a sound of disbelief and a “I _SWEAR_ you want me to be in your videos but I’m not allowed to look good?!”

 

“You know I’m leaving all of this in right?”  Kevin teased. Hyunjae rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, whatever.  Just start it.”

 

“Hey guys!  It’s Kevin here, and welcome back to another video!”  Kevin did his usual intro. He waved so cutely and beamed from ear to ear whenever he began a video.  Hyunjae watched him from behind with a fond smile on his face.

 

“As you can see, I’m not alone today.”  He reached behind him and put an arm around Hyunjae, to which the other faked disgust.  “Your favorite couple is back.  Since you guys liked the last one so much, we decided we would do another video together!”

 

After the huge amount of support he received when he posted his coming out video two years ago _(So...I’ve filmed this like three times now.  I’m not sure why I’m so nervous because I figured it was sorta obvious to y’all by now.  But yeah, I’m pretty bi),_ Kevin was perfectly comfortable telling his subscribers when he finally got himself a fancy-shmancy boyfriend.

 

_No for real you guys: he’s a real-life, breathing, human BOY who actually likes me back and wants to hold my HAND and stuff!  It’s so wild. Y’all he’s so cute. And he’s so TALL. I’m seriously about to start crying thinking about my mans. I’m so lucky._

 

So, undoubtedly, after that, "the boyfriend tag" became his most requested video.

 

_**im2out** (13 minutes ago) ‒ OMG CONGRATS!!! _

 

_**WireBryan** (44 minutes ago) ‒ nooo now you’re taken TT _

 

_**Limella** (1 hour ago) ‒ okay but like can we meet him tho???? _

 

_**17diamond** (1 hour ago) ‒ FSJDJSKDJ INTRODUCE US _

 

 _“My subscribers want to meet you!”_  He suddenly announced shaking Hyunjae’s leg as they sat on the couch together one night.  It was Friday aka Movie Night and Hyunjae just wanted focus on the shitty Netflix original they were trying to get through.

 

 _“Who wouldn’t want to meet me?”_  Hyunjae responded dramatically.  Kevin rolled his eyes.

 

_“You know the boyfriend tag right?  I really, really want to do it with you!  Come on let’s do it it’ll be so much fun!”_

 

_“I don’t know, love, let me think about it.”_

 

But Hyunjae never gave him his answer.  Kevin had to remind him constantly and practically beg his boyfriend to just be in a damn video with him ( _no, I don’t want my face out there.  It’ll be from a front angle! That’s not my best side!)._  But finally, because he’s soft at heart, Hyunjae caved and agreed to do it.  

 

It’s not that Hyunjae was against it; in fact, that was the complete opposite of how he felt.  He actually felt honored that Kevin wanted to include him on his channel.

 

Hyunjae knows how important YouTube really is to Kevin.  It’d been his favorite creative outlet for years, and even for a bit before the two had met.  It was the one place where he could really be himself. He sees how much work Kevin puts into every video; he’d walked in on him asleep on top of his keyboard one too many times.

 

The two had been friends for a while before they even started dating, so Hyunjae had known about Kevin’s channel then.  He thought it was cool and he thought Kevin was brave as hell for putting himself out there like that.

 

He won’t admit this to any living soul today, not even to Kevin himself, but when Hyunjae caught himself developing feelings for the other, he may have watched Kevin’s vlogs religiously for a week straight.

 

 _“Hey guys it’s Kevin.”  I KNOW!_ God _what is he so cute for???_

 

It’s kind of weird watching videos of the guy you’re aggressively pining over in real life.  Especially when he’s one of your closest friends. Yikes.

 

When they had started dating, there was always this unspoken question if Kevin would ever ask Hyunjae to be in his videos or not.  Hyunjae wouldn’t mind it, but he was going to wait until Kevin told him what he wanted to do. 

 

But surprisingly, Kevin never brought it up either.  Hyunjae just assumed he was nervous about it.

 

There was also the whole fear of what would happen if they were to break up one day.  In this case, Kevin would have the burden of having to explain to thousands of people why they aren’t together anymore.  Especially if Hyunjae became a regular thing on his channel.  Hyunjae didn’t want to do that to Kevin.

 

Not only would it be difficult for Kevin to break the news to his subscribers, but Hyunjae didn’t want to leave a painful footprint in Kevin’s life. 

 

He didn’t _want_ them to break up, but if it ever happened, he certainly didn’t want it to be on bad terms.

 

But it’s inevitable that when a couple’s time together comes to a close, the memories can sometimes hurt to recall.

 

Kevin either had two options: leave the videos up and have to remember his time with Hyunjae every time he scrolls through his channel, or delete some of the videos that he had put his heart and soul into making and editing.

 

Both options made Hyunjae feel sick, and also like a total asshole.

 

Therefore, Hyunjae never mentioned appearing on his channel.  And if he went out of his way to make sure even the sound of his voice never appeared in the background of Kevin’s videos, he wouldn’t admit that either.

 

So when Kevin finally brought up the idea of doing a video together one day, Hyunjae turned him down.  Part of him was just teasing his boyfriend as always, and the other part of him was just trying to give Kevin time to think it over and make sure that it was something he really wanted to do.

 

But Kevin was persistent.  He really wanted Hyunjae to be in a video with him.

 

Honestly, Hyunjae was planning on being in the video all along anyways.  Because it’s important to Kevin and Hyunjae loves Kevin and would do anything for him. 

 

The true fact is that Lee Jaehyun is indeed whipped for their campus' dorkiest boy: Kevin Moon.

 

 _“I have a surprise for you guys.  Drumroll please!”_  Kevin made a drumming sound effect with his mouth before dramatically pulling Hyunjae into the frame with him.

 

 _“Yup, this is The Guy.”_  He ruffled Hyunjae’s hair (their trademark thing between the two of them) and they proceeded with talking about how they met, how the feelings started, all that fun stuff.

 

Once Kevin had introduced Hyunjae to his 216,000 and counting subscribers, his followers grew to adore his boyfriend and he became a regular part of the channel.  It wasn’t that he appeared in every video from then on. But every now and again he’d make a little cameo. Especially whenever Kevin would vlog; Hyunjae was almost always in those now too.

 

And Hyunjae loved it.  He was happy that he could make Kevin smile that much more whenever he poked his head into the corner of a vlog, or you could hear his voice from another room.  

 

_“Tell your subscribers that I love an entire nerd!”_

 

Hyunjae loved it because Kevin would gush about how happy he was that he had all these clips now of his life with Hyunjae.  And Hyunjae loved it because it made Kevin happy.

 

Hyunjae had even begun to build his own little following on Instagram thanks to Kevin’s subscribers.  Already being passionate about photography and fashion, he had some interesting posts on his page. Kevin’s subscribers flocked to his Instagram once Kevin gave it out _(follow my mans you guys I’ll put the link in the description.  He’s really talented and he deserves it)_ and they ended up loving his content.

 

 _“My subscribers made a couple name for us!  They’re calling us ‘moonjae.’”_  Kevin’s eyes turned to crescents from behind his computer screen in the library.

 

 _“That’s cute.”_  Hyunjae chuckled.   _“I think it’s funny though because don't people normally make those names for couples that they_ want _to be together?  Jokes on them: we’re already dating.”_

 

Kevin snorted.   _“They know that hyung.  You always have to be so serious!  This is why we can’t have nice things.”_

 

 _“I swear to GOD if you give me the silent treatment over this.”_  Hyunjae said.  Kevin just stuck his tongue out from behind his screen.  And Hyunjae was definitely whipped.

 

The best thing that came out of making videos together was the editing afterwards.

 

Hyunjae got to see Kevin’s cute face when he was focused on something that he loved doing.  It also meant that Hyunjae got to curl up against his boyfriend’s warm side while he edited.

 

Kevin usually filmed on Saturday’s when he didn’t have class (Friday’s were reserved for movie nights; he wouldn’t dare break that ritual), so Hyunjae would come over and chill in his dorm room while he worked.  

 

Whenever Kevin needed a break, he would stretch his arms up, before bringing his hands down to run them through Hyunjae’s hair.  Whenever the two would get sleepy, Hyunjae would whine for Kevin to stop editing for a bit and take a nap with him.

 

And so, the two would sleep.  Sometimes Kevin would wake up to a warm arm wrapped around his torso.  Sometimes Hyunjae would wake up to a pair of soft lips pressing fleeting kisses to his nose.

 

And it was enough.  Their relationship was intimate in an innocent way.  The pair had things between them that no one else could understand.  It was the way they were there for each other, the way they communicated, and they way that they loved.

 

Hyunjae knew when he first met Kevin three years ago that there was something special in him; something he didn’t know he needed.  But he didn’t expect that Kevin would end up bringing out the best parts of him that he didn’t even know he had.

 

And Kevin didn’t think that when he befriended the upperclassman all those years ago that he had really found his perfect person.  Someone who had his back no matter what. His biggest fan.

 

Their lives were intertwined in wires and sometimes Hyunjae wished he could kiss the dark circles under Kevin’s eyes until they went away forever.

 

“Which do you love more?  Hyunjae or your subscribers?”  Hyunjae read aloud one of the comments for their Q&A video.

 

Kevin pretended like he really had to think about the question.  “Hmmmmmm. Easy! My subscribers.” Hyunjae gawked at him.

 

“You guys heard that right?!”  Hyunjae gasped at the camera. Kevin thought it was cute that Hyunjae interacted with his viewers like that sometimes.

 

“I can’t believe it!  I always give you extra sushi from MY plate and this is the kind of slander I have to put up with?!”  Hyunjae dramatically threw his arms in the air. Kevin was laughing hysterically and had to envelope him in a tight hug to make his boyfriend stop moving out of the frame so much.

 

“It’s _because_ Hyunjae hyung IS a subscriber.”  Kevin winked at the camera first, then at Hyunjae.  As much as Hyunjae hates giving Kevin Moon any sort of satisfaction, he couldn’t help the chuckle that was bubbling in his throat.  And then, the laughter eventually escaped, their happiness echoing together in Kevin’s dorm room in a strange harmony that still sounded pretty somehow.

 

And it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint there's some really cute moments of these two irl pls appreciate this humble pairing I'm tired of being the only deobi that ships them thanks for coming to my ted talk.


End file.
